The Intellectual Weasley
by Heart of Sorrow
Summary: “Who was that girl that just told off Malfoy…?" Harry asked as Ron gave a small proud little grin. “My twin sister, Rosalinda...” Cedric/OC, Mainly Harry/OC


**The Intellectual Weasley**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of JKR's characters nor the books and movies, I only own Rosalinda. Hope you all enjoy the story! b ^o^ d

**HOS**: This is my first Harry Potter story; after watching and reading the fanfics and movies, I couldn't help but make up my own story; I hope it's worth continuing, please let me know how you like it so I can make the first chapter! But for now, here's the prologue; enjoy! b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:

Two pairs of eyes staring eye to eye with each other in very close range, body pressed against one another; a male and a female; blue eyes staring at green ones that were covered with round glasses that were bandaged inbetween… that now broke in half causing the females' eyes to widen as well as turn a little red from embarressment.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching to where I was going!" The female says as she quickly gets off of him, causing two twin boys snicker in front of her that were not too far off from between the two collumns 9 and 10. A small family of red haired people was with the twins as the mother looked disappointed in her two amused boys; there was another boy and a little girl along with the mother. "Oh no, your glasses, I'm sorry… here, hold them together…" The green eyed boy watches her as she brought out her wand, "Reparo…" He watches in amazement as his glasses were as good as new as if they had never been broken in the first place. She takes them and gently slips them onto his face before moving the strands of hair from his forehead so he could see well.

Her eyes briefly glance up on his forehead, says nothing but smiles after taking her hand away and standing while holding her hand out to him, "There, good as new…" He takes her hand while she helped him up to stand again. "Again, I'm sorry for running into you; I was racing my two brothers and wasn't watching where I was going…" The two were silent as the young boy got the chance to look her over.

She was just about his height, maybe an inch shorter; blue eyes, freckles upon her face, long orange/red hair holding up the side by a red or orange ribbon on the left side of her head and is the same age as himself; obviously. She turned her head when she heard a whistle by one of the twins, she gives a small huff almost a pout as she looks at them then smiles when looking back at him.

"Well, I got to go, see you on the train maybe, if not at the school." She turned and heads toward her family but looked back at him and waves with a smile "See you later, Harry!" Snapping out of his small daze he finally speaks out.

"W-Wait, how did you know my name?!" He watches her turn once more as she points at her forehead and taps it a few times as she turns back to her twin brothers and punches their shoulders as the two males laugh and ruffle her hair. He continued to watch as the small hint of pain in his chest as he watches the small family hug each other and saying their good byes for now; family, he still doesn't know what it feels like to have a family to feel so loved and wanted.

He gasps in surprise as the two twins rushed into the pillar of the number nine as the girl rushed in after them while ranting on how she was going to get them back from cheating or something or other. He smiles a little as the girl was another good person to care about his well being and fixing something that he thought could never be fixed again.

**~:~**

He didn't see the girl on the train but had made a new friend Ron in the compartment he was sitting in and had met another girl that seems to be some kind of know-it-all with frizzy brown hair. He met Hagrid again as they all, the first years, got onto the boat. The school… it was amazing; the most beautiful enchanting castle that he has ever seen; were they really going there…?

They arrived in the school as an old aged woman named Minerva McGonagall who was the headmistress of the Gryffindor House led them through the corridors and up to the main hall as she was explaining the school and the houses and rules. She told them to stay where they were as she goes through the large doors to announce their arrival and to see if the seating was prepared and ready for them.

The red haired girl was a few feet away from the two boys as she looks over the shoulder of the girl she was talking with who was named, Hermione Granger who seemed just as smart as she was, to see a blond boy and two other boys behind him. She recognized him as she smiles a little and politly excuses herself for a moment as she heads over to Ron and Harry just to hear the response of a blond when she heard Ron snicker quietly.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." The boy known as Draco says with a small sneer toward Ron.

Before anyone could say anything, the girl that fits the discription was suddenly up in the Malfoy's face with a wicked smile that caused Draco to back up disgustedly but froze with his eyes widen slightly in anger as the female whispered to him for only him could hear. He whispered heatedly back to her; the girl spoke again that made Draco glare and turn away from her, ignoring them.

The little eleven year old girl smiled as she turns and goes back into the crowd toward her friend causing Harry to raise his brows in surprise and in question; she did look awfully familiar, then looks to his new friend.

"Who was that girl that just told off Malfoy…?" he asked as Ron gave a small proud little grin.

"My twin sister, Rosalinda..."

Harry's eyes widen a little as he looks into the crowd of other kids to find the girl that he finally found the name of that helped him a little while back at the station; no wonder she looked familiar! She had the same facial features as his new friend; how did he miss that…? Though she had a bit of a pointy but straighter nose than her brothers which was a little big and rounded; he spots her then makes a small face when seeing her talking to that girl, Hermione that seemed to annoy him a bit. Snapping out of his thoughts as Minerva McGonagall came back in and announced them to follow her into the dining hall to be seated.

**~Rosalinda's POV~**

The group followed her into the enchanted dining hall to look up in awe and amazement to see candles floating in the air above the tables as well as an enchanted ceiling that reflected the night sky and stars. Rosalinda glances around the place with a smile, eyeing the other students at their tables; she studied about the houses a few weeks ago since she loved to gain knowledge before thinking what is best for her to get into; she explained each house to her new friend that she was talking with before as she payed attention really well since she loves learning just as much as she does.

The female twin glanced over at the Gryffindor table as her two other brothers waved at her as she waves back by wiggling her fingers with a small smile earning the two boys to make faces at her, causing her to stick her tongue out childishly; she began her explanation quietly to her friend; "Gryffindor values courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry. Their mascot is the lion, and the colors are scarlet and gold. The head of the house is the Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall, and the house ghost is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, more commonly known as Nearly Headless Nick. The found of the house is Godric Gryffindor." That's where her two other brothers were and knew that her twin brother was going to be seated in there as well, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to be in the same house as her family; it would be the first time in years that a Weasley had been seated in a different house.

Rosalinda chuckled softly while shaking her head at her childish twin brothers as she glanced at the other tables and knew what they were by colors, a few students looked at her and gave a nod toward her direction, getting a few smiles while looking away to talk to their friends; "Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. The house mascot is an eagle and the house colors are blue and grey. The head of the house is the Charms professor, Filius Flitwick, and the house ghost is The Grey Lady. This house corresponds roughly to the element of air and the founder of the house is Rowena Ravenclaw." She was beginning to like that house since she was a few of those things and loves birds and riddles.

Rosa made a small face when she looked at the last table of explanation; "Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, leadership and resourcefulness and most of all pure wizard blood. Slytherins tend to be pure-bloods or half-bloods who believe in the supremacy of pure wizard blood; Muggle-borns, vulgarly known as "Mudbloods," are less commonly found in Slytherin than in other houses…" She watched her friend slightly flinch at the word, "Mudbloods" as she realised that her friend was muggle-born. Rosa patted her friend lightly on the shoulder to comfort her as she continued, "The house mascot of Slytherin is the serpent, and the house colors are green and silver. Salazar Slytherin founded the house. The head of the house is Severus Snape. The ghost of Slytherin house is The Bloody Baron."

Glancing over at the other house, she smiles at them and waved as a few waved back while giving her a thumbs up; she looked amused and looked over them all while mumbling quietly to Hermione; "Hufflepuff values hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play. The house mascot is the badger, and canary yellow and midnight black are its colors. The head of the house is the Herbology teacher Pomona Sprout, and the house ghost is The Fat house corresponds roughly to the element of Earth. The founder of the house is Helga Hufflepuff." Her eyes paused as did her speaking as she caught the eyes of a grey eyed boy with dark hair; he smiled and gave a small raise of the hand in greeting. Rosalinda smiles and waves back while feeling heat rise upon her face that she had felt spreading across her skin.

When she explained the inforamation on the other two houses, she realised that both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are the only ones to have elements; Hufflepuff for earth and Ravenclaw for air; she found them fascinating since earth and air were her favorite elements. Rosalinda had a strong feeling that she was going to be placed in one of those houses since she had mostly all the values in both of them.

She noticed her friend walk away toward the front when her name was called causing Rosalinda to look away from the older boy to watch her friend sit and stared at the sorting hat.

"_**GRYFFINDOR!!"**_

The Gryffindor table roared with applause and yelling with excitement as the girl, Hermione Granger, walked over and sat down at her respected table; the said girl caught the eye of her friend and waved at her causing Rosa to wave back and gives thumbs up on congratulation of her seating. She tuned out most of the seating of the other kids that she didn't find important as she eyes the candles above them, looking like she was counting them. A name called out to make her pause at her counting at the hundredth candle when she heard Draco's name being called; obviously she knew where he was going.

"_**SLYTHERIN!!"**_

She watched as a smug smile appears upon the blond boys' face as the Slytherin table roared into excitement and claps as he heads over to his table; glaring at her when catching her eye. She rolled her own while shaking her head as she looks back up at the ceiling to continue her candle counting. Yet another name caught her attention as she watches Harry Potter walk across the hall to sit upon the stool as the sorting hat was placed upon his head. She curiously stares as she watches the young boys' lips move, mumbling something; something about Slytherin, she wasn't sure. She noticed everyone was silent as they stared at the boy with uneased silence; she didn't get it as to why he was so special; he was just a regular boy with magical blood and happened to have survived by You-Know-Who and defeating him. She doubted that since he was only a year old when the man/creature disappeared. His parents probably did something in the last minute to save his life before the dark lord could do anything to the toddler.

Kind of surprising to know this much knowledge and remembering every detail; it was a gift of hers that she had gained as a toddler herself; she had photographic memory; she only need to look over something once and remember it very quickly. Her parents called her a prodigy and were happy to have her so knowledgable in her age though she tried to not be a smart-arse in front of her family when they forget or say something that wasn't right. She loved to read about her family history and other families that she had come to know over the years when visiting other people and getting to know them; she even read old newspapers from the past to remember the young boy who lived against the dark lord.

Rosa watched Harry's eyes closed tightly in apprehension looking to be hoping as the sorting hat came to a decision; everyone still silent, waiting for the announcment of a house for the famous boy.

"_**GRYFFINDOR!!"**_

Harry's eyes opened looking relieved, happy and excited as the said table roared happily as they clapped and whistled. He caught her eye and smiled warmly causing her to smile a little shyly as she clapped for him in congrats and look away as he sat down at his own respected table. Pretty soon her brother was up next and had been quickly sorted into Gryffindor with her other friends and brothers; then, her name was called to the sorting hat. As she passed by, she heard her two twin brothers speaking quietly to each other.

"Obviously no doubt she's going to be placed in Gryffindor as well…" She heard Fred whisper to his brother George, who agreed whole-heartedly.

"No Weasley has been sorted in different houses; always Gryffindor…" George mumbled to both his brothers and the other two new seated house mates.

She felt a little guilty since she knew she doesn't belong in the same house as her brothers since she was different in her family; she'll feel like she disrespect them and feel disappointed that she was sorted in another house, not Gryffindor like usual. She sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon her head and immediately heard a voice in her mind.

"_**Well, now, this is surprising; a Weasley, feeling to not be fit in the usual house of Gryffindor like the rest of family generations. You seem to know where to go but confused on each house to go to, I can guess that Slytherin is not for you since you are too kind and loyal to all kinds of wizards and witches,"**_ She smiles while closing her eyes, agreeing with the sorted hat as he continued, _**"To where to put you is the question; hmm, quite intelligent and hard working… loyal to all your peers and a bit witty." **_There was a small, "Hmm'ing" voice as the hat was thinking as he thought over her emotions and actions, _**"Ahh, I know the perfect place…"**_ She glances over to her family as she looks guilty as they had knowing looks as if they knew she was going to be placed with them.

"_**HUFFLEPUFF!!"**_

"WHAT…?" Her twin brothers stood up looking surprised and outraged of the decision as the Hufflepuff table roared with cheers and clapping; her twin looked surprised and shocked as he watches her walk over to her table that was not Gryffindor; she was smiling but her eyes held guilt over her family of brothers who were still surprised over the arrangement. She sat down between a new first year and a third year girl who patted on her shoulder as she congradulated and welcoming her to the House.

When everyone was seated to their house, the headmaster of the school rose from his seat as he explained the rules of the outside and curfue. After naming the respected teachers of the school, he welcomed the first years and everyone else to the school for another wonderful year and hoped they all enjoy the feast.

The first years were confused at first when they jumped in surprise and awe as the food appeared in front of them on their respected tables and began filling their plates. She gathered some food for herself and took some pumpkin juice, sipping it a bit; before she could eat, she felt hands on each of her shoulders, causing her glance over to see disappointed eyes of her twin brothers but had smiles for her as she smiled hesitantly back; not at all realising a pair of grey eyes watching them with curiosity.

"Don't worry, sis, we're not mad at ya', we're just surprised and disappointed that we wouldn't be able to plan jokes and pranks with you." George says as he gives a pout and hugs her head to his stomach, being all dramatic.

"Yeah, we used to come up with the most awesome pranks together; now you're so far away from us it's going to be hard to come up with our own pranks now, we were hoping to plan once you got sorted into our house but… now, we have to use our useless, mediocre pranks…" exclaimed Fred as he too hugged her head, arm wrapped around her face as he began to pet her hair as if comforting her, "We'll miss you, little sis, we'll shall never forget you!" he continued dramtically as both pretended to cry, causing the other Hufflepuff students to chuckle softly at their dramatic display.

Rosa felt relieved when hearing her brothers were not mad at her on being sorted to another house other than their own; she now only felt nervous on what her parents were going to think and say when they get word that she was placed in another house. Though she was worried about her twin brother who would be alone in a house without her since they went everywhere together and always talked on being in the same house since their brothers got into Gryffindor on their first year. I hope he'll be alright without me for the first time and make nice friends other than her since I knew him best.

"You guys… will take care of Ron for me, won't you…?" I asked quietly as they stopped with their dramatic scene and smiled a bit sadly but warmly and hugged her around the neck and waist as they were cheek to cheek.

"You have our promise, lil sis…"

"As well as our word… but…"

"You have to talk to him sooner or later…" They both said and hugged her once more before feeling her nod and bid her farewell as they were going to come up with a prank to celebrate the New Year in Hogwarts. There was a bit of silence at the table as the twins left to do their duty of pranking then looked back at their friends as they continued with their conversations. Rosa began eating; feeling a little better now that she knew that two of her brothers didn't think differently when she was placed into a different house. As she ate a few female students that were sitting in front of her looked at her and smiled as one spoke.

"You must have a really lovable family; I never seen such sibling love before."

"Yes, we're all a very close family; they care since I'm the first girl born into the family of men…" Rosa chuckled a little while giving a faint happy smile.

"It must be hard to be away from a sibling that is close to you; especially if you have a twin in a different house…" said a male voice as she turns her head to see it was the grey eyed boy with the dark hair who smiled at her before the seating. Rosa smiled shyly once more while giving a small nod, noticing that the boy had a nice voice.

"For twins, I guess it is but there's another set of twins who got seated into different houses; Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." He looked a bit surprised when she said this; he watched her for a little bit while the seating was going on to see her looking up counting candles as the two twin girls were seated in different houses, "…I hope nothing would come between us and our houses…" Rosa glances at him and flushes once more as he smiles.

"I'm sure everything would be fine…" He says comfortingly as she smiles back and nods, "…Cedric Diggory, it's a pleasure to meet you, Rosalinda Weasley, welcome the house of Hufflepuff; I hope you enjoy your first year."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Diggory and thank you, but please, call me Rosa and I'm sure we'll be good friends in the near future." She says with a smile and a small bow of her head, being as polite as she could. A few students watched with small interest at the coversation between the two, glancing at the third year male every now and then to the new first year girl; not really sure if they were flirting or having a nice conversation.

"Be sure to call me Cedric and I can guarentee that we WILL be good friends in the near coming future." The two smiled at each other as both agreed as they continued to eat; she was happy and felt this wouldn't be so bad.

Though didn't notice her twin brother coming up to the table on wanting to talk to her but stopped when watching her talk to Cedric as he turned and headed back to his seat with a hint of jealously in his blue eyes.

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: I hope you all enjoyed the prologue; it's my first Harry Potter fanfic. Please let me know if I should continue or not, I would really appreciate it.

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d


End file.
